Happy Birthday
by Marry-black
Summary: Slash totalement subliminal. Green Lantern ne veut pas fêter son anniversaire, mais c'est compter sans la ténacité de ses camarades, un en particulier...


Hello hello tout le monde!

Me revoilà, après un long moment de manque d'inspiration et de lenteur extrèèèèème à écrire, avec une fic défi! Parce que les défis fics c'est la vie

Donc c'était en cadeau pour une amie, suite à une bonne note (menfin vu le temps que j'ai mis à l'écrire on oublie presque l'idée de base), donc le défi était une fic JLA, PG-13 (ou en tout cas sans scène explicite) avec un couple que je dirais pas pour pas spoiler, dont le sujet était une fête au satellite, avec Bruce dedans parce que c'est fun…et voilà

Ils ne m'appartiennent pas

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Clang clong bang !

Hawkgirl fronça les sourcils et se dirigea vers l'endroit d'où semblaient provenir les sons. Il ne pouvait pas y avoir d'intrus dans la tour de guet, pas avec J'onn qui veillait au grain, pourtant elle aurait juré entendre une bagarre. Si deux de leurs amis se battaient, il fallait les arrêter au plus vite…et si c'était pour rire…elle voulait en être !

Elle s'envola donc par-dessus la balustrade pour descendre plus vite, le bruit semblait venir…de la cuisine ?

Sur ses gardes, la femme faucon entrouvrit la porte et se retrouva au milieu d'une tempête. Une tempête de farine, de sucre et d'autres aliments divers et variés, à l'épicentre de laquelle se trouvait une forme rouge floue, qui se déplaçait trop vite pour qu'elle puisse en discerner les contours, et qui semblait ajouter de la matière à la tempête qui ravageait la cuisine.

"Flash ?"

La forme floue se solidifia en une silhouette, et Hawkgirl ravisa son jugement. La couleur n'était pas rouge, mais rouge tachetée de différentes autres couleurs…blanc farine ou sucre glace, jaune œuf, marron chocolat…vert?

"Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais?"

Le jeune homme s'approcha d'elle et jeta un œil hors de la cuisine, d'un air de conspirateur, avant de la prendre par l'épaule, en faisant une tache de farine dessus d'ailleurs, et lui répondre enfin.

"C'est l'anniversaire de Lantern aujourd'hui, alors je lui fais un gâteau et puis on fera une petite sauterie surprise ce soir quand il reviendra, ça te dit? J'onn est dans la combine il l'a envoyé à la chasse au dahu, histoire qu'on soit tranquille pour organiser tout ça."

La jeune femme haussa un sourcil surpris. En effet, elle avait encore du mal à se faire à cette notion d'anniversaire. Sur Thanagar, on fêtait les victoires, les réussites, et elle avait du mal à considérer le fait d'être né comme une réussite. Mais bon, depuis qu'elle était sur terre elle essayait de s'intégrer au maximum. A Rome fait comme les romains, c'était un dicton qu'elle avait vite assimilé en arrivant.

"Oui c'est une bonne idée, je vais lui trouver un petit cadeau alors, mais je crois qu'il n'égalera pas celui de J'onn…Rien ne vaut une bonne chasse."

La jeune fille ne vit pas le sourcil haussé de son camarade alors qu'elle partait vers le javelin afin de descendre sur terre et trouver un cadeau pour son ami. Elle ne l'aurait pas fait en temps normal mais Flash avait une façon bien à lui de communiquer son enthousiasme et d'entrainer les autres dans ses projets si farfelus soient-ils. Et ce jour-là il avait une détermination farouche dans les yeux qui n'aurait pas dénoté chez un guerrier Thanagarien. Bon après elle ne connaissait aucun guerrier Thanagarien qui se serait abaissé à se battre avec un gâteau.

Et puis d'accord il n'avait pas que des bonnes idées, et même la plupart du temps elles étaient complètement stupides…mais celle-là il fallait avouer qu'elle était plutôt bonne. Bon maintenant il fallait trouver un cadeau pour John. Et ça, ça n'allait pas être une mince affaire.

**XxX**

Devant son moniteur, J'onn J'onzz se posait des questions. Il avait eu du mal à saisir la raison pour laquelle Flash avait été si insistant à le faire envoyer Green Lantern en mission sur terre sans vraiment de raison. Pour lui organiser une fête d'anniversaire surprise avait-il dit.

Le concept même de fête surprise avait de quoi désarçonner le martien. Lui qui avait vécu une vie sous occupation ennemie, ou chaque bruit de pas, chaque coup sur la porte répandait la peur d'une rafle dans la famille, il n'arrivait pas à voir où était le plaisir dans l'idée de mentir à un ami pour le mener dans une "embuscade", même une organisée par ses plus proches amis.

Mais Flash et sa langue habile avaient cette fois ci réussi à convaincre le martien, même si d'habitude ce que disait le rouquin et surtout ses idées farfelues lui passaient par-dessus la tête.

Il avait l'air si déterminé à faire plaisir, si enthousiaste à l'idée de faire cette fête, que J'onn n'avait pas eu le courage de dire non. Il finissait par comprendre pourquoi tant de parents humains cédaient aux caprices de leurs enfants, si les dits enfants avaient le même genre de moyens de pression.

Et puis, si d'habitude il changeait d'idée aussi rapidement qu'il courrait, cette fois ci quand J'onn avait jeté un œil dans sa tête il n'avait vu que la fête, différentes recettes de gâteaux, la décoration, le cadeau qu'il allait offrir à John…

Il se retira bien vite de la tête de son ami, ce n'était pas poli d'espionner comme ça. Mais pour les quelques secondes qu'il avait aperçu, c'était la première fois que Flash était aussi focalisé sur un seul et même sujet.

A cet instant, J'onn J'onzz surveillait donc où en était leur "victime", préparé à prévenir Flash à l'instant où il commencerait à se diriger vers la tour de guet. Il arrivait presque à trouver ça amusant maintenant, alors que les louanges du rouquin sur les fêtes surprises résonnaient encore dans ses oreilles. Ça et le fait que l'empathie du martien lui faisait ressentir même si longtemps après qu'il soit parti l'enthousiasme de son jeune ami, son envie de faire plaisir, de voir un sourire sur le visage d'habitude dur et bourru de John, de voir sa réaction, d'abord étonné, gêné peut être, puis heureux, et ensuite…

Le martien secoua la tête, se désolidarisant des pensées du jeune homme. Apparemment il avait plongé un peu loin dans ses émotions, alors qu'il croyait avoir seulement effleuré la surface…pourtant il avait encore l'impression d'être noyé sous ses sentiments, qu'il luttait pour ne pas faire siens.

Il tenta de se concentrer sur John, sans se rendre compte qu'un petit sourire se peignait sur ses lèvres vertes.

**XxX**

Le bruit provenant de la cuisine semblait s'être un peu calmé, preuve que Flash s'approchait de la fin de sa recette, ou arrivait à cours de matières premières, allez savoir.

Une ombre noire passa dans un coin sombre de la pièce pourtant immense et bien éclairée, sans même un flap-flap. Elle se déplaçait dans le silence le plus total, tâche noire dans l'obscurité, totalement invisible aux yeux de la silhouette rouge et floue qui passe en trombe au milieu de la pièce, profitant du temps de cuisson de ses douceurs pour aller se laver. L'ombre se retourna dans un mouvement de tissu noir et repartit dans sa cave pour passer quelques coups de fil.

**XxX**

Superman était en train d'enlever le masque qu'il portait pour sortir dans l'espace quand Flash était venu le voir. Il avait à peine pris le temps de lui expliquer son idée de fête surprise que le jeune homme était déjà reparti, criant des "Diana!" à tue-tête pour trouver leur amie.

En même temps, il devait sûrement savoir qu'il n'y avait pas beaucoup à forcer pour convaincre le kryptonien de participer à cette fête. Pour tout dire il avait déjà un cadeau emballé dans sa chambre depuis quelques jours, et il avait proposé à John de prendre la journée pour aller la passer avec sa famille et ses amis, mais il avait refusé, prétextant que les criminels ne prenaient pas de jours de congés. Clark avait bien essayé de lui dire qu'eux étaient tous là pour défendre la terre en son absence, mais l'ancien marine avait été catégorique. Cette fête était donc une très bonne idée, elle l'obligerait à se détendre un peu.

**XxX**

Diana repassa par sa chambre chercher le cadeau qu'elle avait prévu pour John avant de se diriger vers la grande salle pour le déposer avec les autres. Elle passa sous une grande banderole où était inscrit "Joyeux anniversaire John" en grosses lettres colorées, et en dessous, en plus petit, "fête organisée par Flash".

Un petit rire secoua la jeune femme alors qu'elle s'avançait vers une table garnie de petits fours sucrés et salés à l'air délicieux, de plusieurs bouteilles de champagne de marque dans des seaux à glace, et au milieu un magnifique gâteau au glaçage vert et orné du symbole des green lantern. La jeune femme posa son cadeau avec quelques autres sur la table et continua d'admirer un moment tout ce qu'avait préparé son ami.

La princesse avait bien vu que le rouquin était très enthousiaste à propos de cette fête mais elle ne l'aurait pas cru capable d'arriver à quelque chose d'aussi joli. Apparemment elle l'avait sous-estimé, elle devrait le féliciter tout à l'heure…

Ou tout de suite, étant donné qu'elle entendait un bruit de course venant du couloir. La jeune femme se retourna juste à temps pour voir le rouquin arriver dans la pièce et écarquiller les yeux en ouvrant grand la bouche, stoppé dans son élan au milieu de la pièce. Dans ses bras il portait un plat surmonté de ce qui semblait être la reproduction d'un astéroïde en pâte d'amande verte…et pas totalement ressemblant encore, avec sur le dessus une forme noire qu'on pouvait avec pas mal d'imagination penser être une lanterne….mais plus vraisemblablement du brûlé.

Diana haussa un sourcil dubitatif. Ça c'était plus proche de ce à quoi elle s'était attendue de la part de Flash…mais alors le reste? Alors qu'elle s'avançait vers son ami toujours figé au milieu de la pièce pour avoir quelques réponses, une main gantée de kevlar noir se posa sur une épaule moulée de lycra rouge, ce qui fit sursauter le garçon sous le lycra rouge, chose compréhensible puisque derrière lui il n'y avait personne jusqu'à 2 secondes plus tôt. Batman lui offrit un sourire à peine terrifiant et presque jovial (…presque) alors que Diana comprenait doucement ce qui se passait.

"Bravo pour la petite fête, gamin."

Un petit sourire presque attendri (là encore…presque) se peint sur les lèvres de la jeune femme. Décidemment derrière ses airs de grand bourru, il avait un cœur immense…au moins aussi immense que son portefeuille…bon d'accord peut être un peu moins.

"Diana."

Fit-il avec un hochement de tête vers la princesse avant de se retourner dans un grand claquement de cape et de repartir sûrement quelque part dans l'ombre savourer sa solitude avant la fête. Wally le regarda partir puis se retourna vers Diana, toujours silencieux, ce qui était un véritable exploit en soi, et elle pouvait presque entendre les rouages tourner difficilement – et lentement, c'est un comble – dans la tête de son jeune ami. La jeune femme se retint de rire et se contenta de lui offrir un grand sourire et lui poser la main sur le bras.

"Oui Flash, félicitations, je suis sûre que John sera très content."

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil amusé et repartir à son tour. Alors qu'elle était presque arrivée à la porte elle l'entendit se remettre à courir et l'instant d'après il marchait à côté d'elle, son essai de gâteau très probablement à la poubelle, le bras posé sur son épaule.

"Merci Princesse mais c'était vraiment pas grand-chose, après tout quand on tient aux gens on fait tout pour leur faire plaisir et pis j'aurais fait pareil pour chacun d'entre vous et d'ailleurs c'est quand ton anniversaire à toi? On fête les anniversaires sur Themischira? Nan parce que …"

Et blablabla…il avait enfin compris alors…ou pas et il avait pris le parti de ne pas se poser de questions et recueillir les lauriers. Un petit rire agita l'amazone alors que le rouquin continuait à piailler à ses côtés.

**XxX**

J'onn J'onzz fut tiré de ses pensées par la voix de John Stewart le prévenant qu'il revenait à la tour de guet, voix un peu bougonne d'avoir passé la moitié de la journée à courir après des chimères. Le martien fit passer le message au reste de la ligue et quitta son poste pour les rejoindre dans la grande salle où la fête était prévue.

Il arriva en même temps qu'un Superman au large sourire et un gros paquet enrubanné dans les bras, pour rejoindre Flash trépignant déjà d'impatience devant la table pleine de victuailles et de cadeaux. Quelques minutes plus tard ils étaient tous les six devant la dite table à attendre que leur ami entre dans la pièce.

Un silence plein d'attente s'installa dans la grande salle jusqu'à ce que résonne le lourd bruit du sas à oxygène à quelques mètres d'eux. Un battement de paupière plus tard Flash avait disparu de la place qu'il occupait l'instant d'avant, une respiration plus tard la lumière était éteinte, la pièce n'étant plus éclairée que par les quelques étoiles que l'on pouvait apercevoir par les hautes baies vitrées.

J'onn eut une nouvelle fois un accès de culpabilité, les souvenirs de l'attente en silence dans le noir pendant les raids remontaient à la surface, encore amplifiés par le bruit des pas de John qui résonnaient sur le métal du sol. Il secoua la tête et refoula ces mauvais souvenirs au fond de son cœur, ils étaient entre amis, sa nouvelle famille, et tout ce qu'ils faisaient c'était pour John, pour lui faire plaisir.

**XxX**

Les mains de Shaïra s'ouvraient et se refermaient sans qu'elle puisse l'empêcher. Elle n'avait pas sa masse, ce n'était pas vraiment recommandé pour une fête d'anniversaire…ou du moins une terrienne, parce que sur Thanagar c'était indispensable. Mais à cet instant elle tendait une embuscade, même si c'était à un ami, et l'instinct de la guerrière prenait le pas sur l'amitié, et le besoin de sentir le poids familier de son arme dans les mains.

Elle secoua la tête et se força à se calmer, histoire de ne pas sauter sur John pour l'étriper dès qu'il arriverait, de ce qu'elle avait compris ce n'était pas le genre de chose qu'on appréciait dans les anniversaires terriens…

Elle se détendit un peu et son sourire se fit amusé quand elle entendit la voix de John.

"Hem…y a quelqu'un?"

Le bruit de ses pas se rapprocha pendant un temps qui sembla une éternité à la jeune femme qui plissait les yeux pour distinguer le mouvement vers la porte d'entrée. Enfin elle vit la silhouette massive de leur ami entrer dans la pièce d'un pas circonspect.

Une demi-seconde plus tard la lumière se ralluma et elle sentit quelque chose de léger se poser sur sa tête. Un coup d'œil rapide à droite et à gauche lui apprit que la chose légère en question était très probablement un chapeau pointu en carton coloré, vu que tous les autres membres de la ligue en étaient coiffés…même Batman, qui en portait un sur l'oreille gauche de son masque, en équilibre car le dit couvre-chef n'atteignait pas le haut de sa tête, et qui à cet instant plissait les yeux en direction d'une certaine énergumène vêtue de rouge. Energumène qui venait de poser le dernier chapeau coloré sur la tête de Green Lantern qui semblait réaliser ce qui lui arrivait et hésitait entre sourire et s'énerver.

"Surprise! Bon Anniversaire mec!"

Le rouquin prit son aîné dans ses bras en lui souhaitant à nouveau un joyeux anniversaire, et Shaïra dû réprimer un éclat de rire en voyant John se raidir et rendre maladroitement l'étreinte. S'il avait eu la peau blanche il aurait sans doute rougi. Décidemment il n'était pas habitué aux contacts physiques ou aux démonstrations d'affection ce grand dadais.

Flash lâcha son ami pour laisser la place à Superman qui venait à la suite réclamer son tribut de câlins virils, et fit le tour de la table pour déboucher une bouteille de champagne. John semblait s'être habitué, ou résigné, puisqu'il était visiblement beaucoup plus détendu en rendant son étreinte à Clark.

Le "pop" du bouchon de la bouteille de champagne donna le signal et tout le monde vint offrir son câlin à John en lui souhaitant un bon anniversaire. Shaïra se permit en plus de lui faire un bisou sur la joue, s'attirant un sourire de l'ex marine. Sourire dont elle n'eut pas le temps de profiter puisque Flash venait d'arriver entre eux avec une coupe de champagne pour chacun et attrapa John par l'épaule pour l'entrainer vers ses cadeaux.

**XxX**

Clark n'avait pas quitté son sourire depuis qu'il était entré dans la pièce. Il fallait accorder ça à Flash, même si d'habitude il faisait plus ou moins n'importe quoi, que ses idées n'étaient pas toujours les meilleures et que son humour avait de temps à autre tendance à agacer, cette idée-là était particulièrement bonne, et cette fête était très réussie.

Bon après il soupçonnait le rouquin d'avoir eu un petit coup de main, et ce n'était pas les petits logos Wayne Enterprise qu'il avait repérés sur l'envers de la nappe, sur la banderole, sur les plats à gâteau et même à l'intérieur des petits chapeaux colorés en carton qui allaient le contredire. Alors comme ça il se mettait aux accessoires et cotillons pour fêtes aussi?

En tout cas ça avait l'air d'arranger Flash qui ne se gênait pas pour s'attribuer tout le mérite…après tout c'était bien le genre de Bruce de faire les choses dans l'ombre…autant laisser le feu des projecteurs à un autre, surtout Flash, sans mauvais jeu de mot.

Avec un petit sourire amusé et une coupe de champagne miraculeusement apparue dans une main – Château Wayne? – il s'approcha de la table ou tout le monde s'était réuni pour regarder John ouvrir ses cadeaux.

Le militaire était devant la table en question et semblait hésiter, il prit finalement celui de Clark, ce qui donna un grand sourire au dit Clark. John attrapa le paquet rectangulaire et écarquilla les yeux sous son poids.

Il donna un petit coup sur le paquet et rit un peu

"Clark…"

Fit-il en secouant la tête alors qu'un mince rayon d'énergie verte découpait avec précision la feuille de plomb sous le papier coloré. Le kryptonien eu un petit sourire gêné, c'est vrai que ça ne servait pas à grand-chose mais…

"L'habitude…avec Kara…"

John rit encore en écartant le métal pour sortir un gros pull d'hiver visiblement tricoté main, marron et vert foncés, aux motifs un peu abstraits.

**XxX**

Il se retenait de trépigner d'impatience maintenant…le pull tricoté par Maman Kent posé de côté après un nouveau câlin à Clark, John remercia Diana pour un beau livre sur le corps des marines, ce à quoi la jeune femme répondit qu'elle en avait cherché un sur le corps des green lantern, mais elle n'avait pas encore trouvé.

Lui pourrait en écrire des pages, sur le corps des green lantern…enfin passons.

Avec un petit sourire en coin il regarda John déballer un étrange objet visiblement très très létal, pour lequel Shaïra eut droit à un sourire gêné et un nouveau câlin, puis un bon d'achat ou un chèque cadeau ou quelque chose du genre, il n'avait pas bien lu, mais en tout cas le montant fit écarquiller les yeux du militaire qui se tourna vers Batman pour échanger un hochement de tête et ce qui passait chez l'homme en noir pour un sourire.

Homme en noir qui maintenant qu'il y pensait était depuis terriblement longtemps en pleine lumière avec tous les autres, il commençait à s'en inquiéter, peut-être Batsy allait fondre…ou pire, se socialiser. Un coup d'œil vers le sol lui montra le pied de Diana fermement planté sur la cape noire… Apparemment la princesse avait eu le même raisonnement que lui.

Il réprima un petit rire et se retourna vers John…et J'onn, qui s'était approché et demandait à son ami de fermer les yeux. GL eut un regard suspicieux mais le sourire rassurant du martien eut raison de ses doutes. Ils fermèrent tous les deux les yeux et J'onn posa ses mains sur les tempes de son ami qui eut un petit sursaut. Ils restèrent quelques secondes comme ça et quand John rouvrit les yeux, il paraissait un peu ailleurs, mais un grand sourire éclairait ses traits. Il remercia le martien en lui serrant chaleureusement la main avant de se retourner vers l'assemblée.

Il n'y avait plus aucun paquet sur la table.

Il ne le laissa pas parler et vint le reprendre dans ses bras pour encore lui souhaiter un bon anniversaire, alors qu'il lui glissait sûrement assez vite pour que personne ne s'en rende compte le papier qu'il gardait précieusement depuis tout à l'heure dans la main. Il vit John y jeter un œil dès qu'il le lâcha, en faisant mine de rassembler les emballages déchirés en tas.

Dommage que les peaux noires se soient pas sujettes au rougissement, celui-là aurait sûrement été spectaculaire. Mais il vit la chair de poule se former un instant dans sa nuque, et c'était amplement suffisant.

John ne montra pourtant aucune émotion quand il jeta tous les papiers cadeaux, et sûrement sa petite note avec, dans une poubelle à proximité. Une nouvelle fois il se tourna vers leurs amis qui discutaient gaiement en picorant des amuse-gueules.

"Merci à tous, je vais ranger tout ça…"

Le militaire se tourna vers lui, il ne pouvait toujours pas lire d'émotion sur son visage, peut-être que son cadeau ne lui avait pas plu…

"Wally. Coup de main…"

Lança-t-il de son habituel ton bourru en montrant le tas de cadeaux du menton et en lançant le plus rapide des clins d'œil…peut-être que si finalement…

Avec un grand sourire il attrapa quelques cadeaux et se retint de courir, ce qui était assez rare pour être noté.

"Ouimm'sieur!"

Fit-il en suivant John vers ses quartiers. Après tout…être à la traine avait aussi ses avantages.

* * *

**¤FIN¤

* * *

**

Les reviews sont lues, appréciées et j'y réponds le plus vite possible

A plus!


End file.
